


Imagines Marvel/DC

by JasmineValo2349



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Gotham (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Preacher (TV), So much more - Fandom, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: Imagines with superheros, anti-heroes basically anyone in these universes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be easier for to me to write since you all know how well I write multi chapters this would be just a one and done then move on to the next. Anyways hope you enjoy also I just got a job at Walmart so I will try to update as quick as I can.

Frank Castle was and still is a man of few words, even if you knew him as long as I have. You just had to learn to live with it.  
We spent this Sunday lounging around on the couch, eating waffles and Frank drinking his coffee. We opted to stay home instead of going out to the diner and having breakfast there.  
The wind began to blow the trees at odd angles, leaves that were freshly raked and even some trashcans down our street. Frank and I sat there perfectly content, with him sitting on one side of the couch and my back against him, his arm laying across my torso. The television had some kind of survivalist show on, to which I had no interest in. It was Frank who had his eyes glued to the screen. Every once in awhile he would take a sip of his black coffee without his eyes leaving the man who was talking to his camera guy about something that I had no idea.  
I glanced over at Frank. It has been about two or three months since I last saw him, his once buzz cut styled hair was now long and shaggy upon his head, a few disobedient strands fell on his face, but he didn’t seem to notice or he didn’t care.  
He left to take care of some drug cartel in New Mexico. It was a long, lonely two and a half months. Frank would call or text whenever he had the time, but that was when It was either really late or in the early morning, him being in a different timezone and all. After he took care of those scumbags he came back to me, bloody and beaten. Nothing was majorly broken just a few butterfly stitches here and there, a few sutures there. He then needed a good rinse in the shower to get the blood and the rest of the grime off of him.  
He shaved this morning, but his jaw had a light dusting of stubble that really defined his features. Frank’s deep sienna colored eyes were still fixed on the tv, it had some guys spearing for food in a river. He turned his head toward me. I guess my staring was noticeable, he gave me a half crooked smile and spoke in gravelly voice from just waking up,  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Just missed you is all.” I answered quietly I put my arm around his waist, he then grabbed that hand and intertwined it with his. His hand quickly heated up my chilled one.  
“S’alright, I missed ya too.” He leaned over and kissed the top of my head, Frank has his pointer and middle finger under my chin and lift it up to look into his chocolate colored eyes. His lips, then pressed up against mine. Frank’s lips were plump and soft and fit nicely with mine. This continued for what felt not nearly long enough, it was Frank who broke the kiss. With his forehead against mine, all you could hear was our labored breathing back and forth. The television now long forgotten, his focus now on me.  
“Love you, sweetheart. Never forget that.” His voice was husky from our making out. I nodded and spoke softly,  
"Love you too, baby.” He gave me one last peck on the lips and then returned to his coffee and took a big swallow and finished the cup. He leaned forward and sat the mug onto the table in front of us. I pulled the cover around my legs up to my chest and nuzzled further into Frank to get more comfortable, he stole some of my blanket then put his arms around my shoulder.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse knows nothing about superhero knowledge and Cassidy and Reader make him watch the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry I don't update, Walmart's takes the life out of you. It used to be my heaven now it's my hell hahaha.  
> Anyway sorry Hoekage, this is not a Punisher imagine. I hope you still enjoy it. :)  
> Leave me comment who to write about next.  
> Also I thought about this while cashiering.

“Now like I said before, Iron Man could totally kick Captain America’s ass. Go on tell her, Jess.” Today was just like any other day, Cassidy and I playfully arguing over useless things like, today’s dispute was over two of the Avengers and which one would win in a fight.  
The preacher in question was bent over in his chair, his head buried in his notebook, writing rapidly while glancing back and forth to the book he was looking at and his tablet. His desk was a mess, papers were cluttering the majority of the space. The rest of the room, not affected by the tornado that was his work area. “Jess? Padre! You can not just ignore me. you’re me best mate! You’re supposed to have me back and help me win in these here arguments!” Cassidy half jokingly called out. Jesse kept on writing stuff down in his notebook, paying no attention to his Irish friend.  
“Hello, Earth to Jesse! Wake up.” I waved my hand in front of his eyes and snapped my fingers, he jumped clearly was not ready for my interruption.   
“What is it? What do you want? I’m busy here.” Jesse put his arms in the air and stretched backwards, probably trying to get rid of the knots in his back that formed there. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, after packing it, he drew one out. He took a big hit of it and blew the smoke out slowly, I watched as the smoke dissipated in the air around us. Jesse had his eyes focused on us, waiting for Cassidy or I to explain further.  
“I was asking you to tell (Y/N) that Iron Man could absolutely kick Captain America’s ass.” Cassidy was making all kind of hand gestures throughout his speaking, Jesse looked bewildered.  
“What the hell are you guys on about?”  
“Bloody superheroes.” Cassidy went on critiquing the last Marvel movie, saying something along the lines of there wasn’t enough ‘ACTION’ if you know what he means. I laughed about that, seeing how the movie was three and a half hours long and there wasn’t even one shirtless scene.  
“I still have no clue what you’re sayin'.” Jesse got up and put the book that he was copying and reading out of away and brought a new one back to his desk.  
“Are you kidding me? You don’t know anything about superheroes? Marvel? DC?” I spoke up, not seeing how this man went through life and doesn’t even kno- never even heard of any superheroes. Jesse frowned and shook his head back and forth.   
“Never really had the time. Growing up as a preacher’s son, I didn’t really have the chances either, had to focus on school and going to church.”  
“Okay that’s that. We are having a movie night. Cas, get the popcorn and soda. I’ll get the movies. Jesse you just go and sit in the living room.” Cassidy left in an instant, Jess just sat there in his seat, not moving.  
“I got to work on this for tomorrow morning’s mass. I can’t blow it off by watching cartoons.” I gasped loudly and overdramatic, Which caused him to roll his eyes and continue his reading.  
“First of all how dare you, and secondly they are not cartoons.They’re action packed movies with real people in them. Alright so c’mon let’s go. You can do it later, I’ll even help you, I promise.” He let out a sigh, then gave in and went into the living room. I went into my room, nd walked to my movie collection. I owned about 500 to 700 movies, covering half my wall if not my whole wall. I grabbed the Captain America: The First Avenger and the first X-men, I’ll let Cas decide which trilogy to start with. I went back to the living room, Jesse sat down on one side of the sofa, Cassidy on the other. The popcorn was sitting on the coffee table. “Which one should we start him with?” I held out both movies, waiting for him to decide.  
“Captain America, since it sets up everything.”   
“Alrighty.” I opened the case of the movie and placed it into the dvd player. We started the movie, the lights off. I sat in the middle of them, the popcorn sitting in my lap with both men stuffing their faces full of it. Half way through the movie I pointed out something I noticed,  
“That one guy looks exactly like Jesse!” I pointed out, that Howard Stark, Tony’s dad looked just like him. We were at the part of the movie where Steve and Bucky were on a double date at the Howard's ‘Future of Tomorrow’ expo.   
“Holy shit, he does!”  
“I don’t see it.” Jesse muffled out, having a hard time talking with a mouthful of popcorn.  
The movies continued we finished through Iron Man, The Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, and The Avengers. I looked at my phone and it said it was about midnight, it was around three in the afternoon when we started the marathon. The popcorn now gone, the drinks almost empty. Cassidy, loudly snoring against my shoulder and Jesse passed out on my right. Myself not far behind, I could feel my eyelids began to sink as I tried desperately to keep watching not wanting to miss it. I couldn’t fight back my drowsiness, blackness took over as my eyelids shut. My head falling on top of Cassidy’s.


End file.
